


Karma

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Orgy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: The girls of Team RWBY and JNPR are going to have a fun movie night. However, Cardin is plotting something nefarious. Will Jaune be able to save the girls from Cardin's evil schemes? Will Jaune inadvertently get what Cardin was aiming for?Continued inKarma: After





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Yes. Yes, he will.

“Sorry, Jaune. No training today”, Pyrrha told her leader after class.  
“Me, Pyrrha and Team RWBY are having a big ol’ movie night!”, Nora said.  
“That sounds fu-”  
“No boys allowed”, Ruby interrupted him. “Sorry, you and Ren will have to do without Nora and Pyrrha tonight”. Jaune sighed, defeated. There was nothing wrong with spending some quality time with Ren, of course. He just felt a little left out.

The girls left together. Apparently, there were still preparations to be made. He waved them goodbye and headed for the dorm. Ren had gone ahead. Nora had whacked him pretty good during a sparring match and he wanted to lay down for a while.

He was about to reach their room when he saw something suspicious. Kneeling in front of Team RWBY’s room was Cardin. Jaune hid around a corner and watched him fiddle with the lock, until a click resounded in the empty hallway and the door swung open.

Cardin picked up a box at his feet and walked into the room. It took about a minute for him to come back out again. He had emptied out the box in the meantime. He locked the door, smiled cockily, and walked down the hall, towards Jaune.

The blonde panicked, then decided to pretend as if he was just arriving. He hadn’t meant to, but he bumped into Cardin just on the corner and fell on his rear.  
“Watch it, nerd. Cardin’s got a date tonight”, he said, laughing. He shoved the empty box on Jaune’s head and walked off.

Jaune waited until he couldn’t hear his steps anymore to get up. He pulled the box off, taking note of a sweet smell and looked at it. He wondered what Cardin had dumped in Team RWBY’s room. Probably nothing good, he thought.

The label said it was dried resin of a tree he had never even heard of. He supposed it smelled nice, but what was the point of dumping a box of the stuff in their room? It was very unlike Cardin to do people a kindness out of the goodness of his heart. Jaune decided to go and investigate to make sure nothing was afoot.

Later that day, Jaune was racing back to the dorms. He had spent a good long while researching this tree, its sap and the resin in particular.

It had confused him at first. All the references to the tree led him to articles and books about the mating habits of wild animals. Apparently the tree’s sap and resin worked as a strong aphrodisiac when ingested. Many animals would lick the stuff off of trees during mating season so they could have as many partners as possible.

However, the worrying part was that it also worked if powder made of the stuff was inhaled! Jaune instantly believed that. Shorty after pulling his head out of the box he had popped a wicked boner that didn’t go down until about half an hour later, which made getting all the way to the library pretty awkward.

More importantly though, Cardin had dumped a whole box of the stuff in Team RWBY’s room. They, along with Pyrrha and Nora would get horny beyond belief! Jaune shuddered at what Cardin had in mind for them. He had said something about having a date. Jaune just hoped that he would make it in time.

He turned the corner from which he had spied on Cardin on before just in time to see the culprit knocking on Team RWBY’s door. He had a cocky grin on his face and only wore a pair of sweatpants.

Jaune had to act, right then and there. He ran like he had never ran before in his life. He closed a distance of at least 10 meters in an instant. Cardin turned his head at the noise of footsteps, but all he saw was a blur of a man hurtling towards him.

Then, blinding pain as Jaune’s armored frame rammed into Cardin shoulder first, sending him flying. Just then, Yang opened the door.  
“Oh, hey, Jaune! Girls, it’s Jaune!”, she said. Delighted noises sounded from within, making him perk up.

Jaune swallowed a lump when he saw Yang. She stood there, leaning on the door frame with a broad smile on her flushed face. Strands of golden hair framed her face, almost hiding her lilac eyes. However, Jaune could tell that her pupils were dilated. Furthermore, she only wore a tight, sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Her cleavage was prominent, her hard nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric, and her shorts covered precious little of her long, sexy legs.

“We were just talking about you! Why don’t you join us?”, Yang said, her voice sounding a bit more husky than before.  
“Erm, well...”, he stammered, mesmerized by Yang’s boobs. He shook his head to clear it. “I shouldn’t-”  
“Oh, I insist”, Yang chuckled, grabbed him by his chest plate and yanked him inside, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

The air was thick with the sweet smell Jaune had noticed in the box, though he could hardly focus on that. There was much to see. They had stretched a white bed sheet across the window as a screen. A number of chairs, covered in blankets and pillows formed a sort of couch that could comfortably fit all the girls. There were plenty of snacks and drinks, and even a projector was there. Everything looked ready for a relaxed, fun movie night.

Yang bumped Jaune with her hips from behind with enough force to make him topple over the backrest of the couch. His butt hit the floor at the foot of it, and he was immediately surrounded by helping hands that dragged him up into the cushions.

“Jaune, glad you could make it”, Ruby said. Her face, like everyone else’s was flushed, and she wore her pajamas, a black top and white pants covered with strawberries. She was hugging his arm. Her breasts felt really soft and warm, even through their clothing. Jaune could already feel his cock swelling.

“I thought no boys were allowed”, he said, weakly. He had to explain to them what Cardin had done and get out, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on anything but the girls and how pretty they all were.

“Don’t sweat the small stuff”, Nora said with a grin. She was seated on his other side and had thrown an arm around his shoulders. She was wearing a white t-shirt and pink shorts, an outfit Jaune had seen her wear plenty of times. He had found himself staring at her sometimes when she wore it. It really showed off how busty she was, and now that bust was squeezing against his arm, much like Ruby’s.

“As I said”, Yang chimed in, leaning over the backrest. Her breasts were right on Jaune’s eye level. “We were just talking about you, isn’t that right, Pyrrha?”

The redhead stood before him in a black tank top which she awkwardly pulled down as if to cover her privates, even though she was wearing red shorts. Her face was beet-red, and the way she pulled her top down gave Jaune a better view of her cleavage than he had ever enjoyed before.

Pyrrha was avoiding his gaze, but stole glances at him occasionally. She remained silent.  
“That’s right”, Blake said, approaching Jaune. Her movements were elegant. Long, sensual legs carried her across the room with swaying hips. Jaune barely registered her purple t-shirt. All her movements drew his eyes to her broad, erotic hips. When she stood in front of him, she turned on her heel, giving Jaune an eyeful of her gorgeous butt, tightly packed in white shorts, before taking a seat in his lap.

Jaune whimpered for a number of reasons. There was no way Blake wouldn’t notice his raging hard-on. The fact that her butt was so nice and soft didn’t help at all. She also smelled really good.

“We were talking about boys”, Blake said. She was so close that Jaune felt her breath on his cheek.  
“About the kinds of boys we think are handsome and attractive and stuff”, Nora added, absentmindedly fondling his hair.

Jaune swallowed audibly. The girls had pinned him to the couch! There was no escaping this soft, warm, nice smelling prison.  
“W-why would you bring up me in a conversation l-like that?”, he asked. He immediately regretted not bringing up Cardin’s plot instead, but the girls continued before he could add anything.

“Pyrrha brought you up”, Ruby said. Pyrrha looked at her in distress as if it had been a big secret. “And, you know, now that I take a closer look at you, I think she’s onto something. How about you, Weiss?”

The Schnee heiress sat on her bed, wearing a white nightgown. Her elegant, slender legs were pushed tightly together and her hands rested on her knees. The blush on her face complimented her blue eyes. She had never looked better in Jaune’s eyes.

Weiss didn’t answer. Her lips formed a narrow white line on her face from getting pressed together. Whenever she met Jaune’s gaze, she turned away, only to stare at him again moments later.

“She’s just being shy”, Blake murmured. She was gently rubbing her head against his, much like a docile cat might.  
“Pyrrha and Nora mentioned that you’re quite the looker when shirtless”, Ruby said.  
“Why don’t you give us a demonstration”, Yang purred.

It was all getting a little too intense for Jaune. Blake was grinding on his crotch, or maybe he was doing it unconsciously, he didn’t know anymore. It was hot. He did want to give the girls a demonstration, but something bugged him.

Then he remembered. He took a deep breath, determined to say his piece without interruptions.  
“Cardin planted large amounts of aphrodisiac in this room so he could trick you guys into doing it with him. I shoved him out of the way just as he was going to pay you a visit so he wouldn’t get his way, but now you’ve dragged me in here and this needs to stop!”

A moment passed. Then another. The girls all looked at him funny. Whether they found his story hard to believe or if their addled minds needed some extra time to process what he had said, he didn’t know.

“Seriously?”, Weiss asked, eventually.  
“Yes! It’s this weird resin that turns you on just from inhaling it. It’s the reason you guys are all over me, literally”, Jaune said, giving the girls besieging him significant looks. None of them picked up on them and he remained pinned.

“That gross pig!”, Yang said. “So, how do we fix this?”. Jaune just looked at her blankly and shrugged.  
“Oh, I think he brought just what we need for the job”, Blake chuckled and wiggled her hips.

Jaune looked around and was shocked at the hunger on everyone’s faces. Ruby bit her lower lip, Pyrrha pursed her lips, even Weiss licked her lips absentmindedly.

“W-wait! You don’t want that. That’s the resin talking!”, he said. At this point he was definitely grinding back into Blake.  
“You might be right about that, Jaune, but unless you can whip an instant remedy out of your pocket, I don’t see any way around it. After all, right now, all of us want it really badly”, Yang said, putting her boobs on his head. They felt pleasantly heavy.

“On top of that, you saved us from Cardin’s gross clutches. Not only will you be helping us again, we’ll get to reward you lots and lots”, Nora said and gave him a peck on the cheek. Murmurs of agreement arose. Pyrrha and Weiss finally approached the coach, too, and together the girls started stripping Jaune naked.

* * * * *

His armor clattered on the floor, his shirt got tugged this way and that until it ripped. The girls weren’t particularly gentle in their excitement and Jaune tried to struggle, until their clothes came off, too.

“Here, have a taste”, Nora giggled and pushed her boobs in his face. What had happened to her shirt he didn’t know. All he knew was that a luscious pair of breasts he had fantasized about on more than one occasion was right In front of him. Her rosy nipples looked cute, and without a thought he simply indulged himself.

Nora hummed appreciatively when his lips closed around one of them.  
“Yeah… I’ve noticed you staring, Jaune. You like these puppies, huh?”  
“Not as much as mine I’ll bet!”, Yang chimed in. Her shirt had been discarded and her massive breasts pressed down on Jaune’s head. He turned his face towards them and was smothered by the supple flesh.

Meanwhile, the other girls had gotten rid of most of his clothing. All that remained were his boxers. The boxers his cock was painfully straining against.

“Let’s release this beast”, Blake murmured, hooked her fingers into his waistband and started to pull.  
“Holy moly!”, Ruby said, silver eyes glued to Jaune’s cock. Blake grabbed it by the base and propped it up for all to see.  
“Very nice”, she said and bit her lip. He put Adam to shame, and most other men, Blake imagined.  
“Oh, damn”, Yang chuckled, accompanied by a low whistle from Nora.

Faced with the object of her desires, Pyrrha crawled between Jaune’s legs and ogled his cock hungrily. He could feel her heavy breath on his balls.  
“Jaune”, she panted, “you don’t mind if I-”. Before Pyrrha could finish Ruby planted a smooch on Jaune’s engorged glans and let her lips roll further down until the whole thing was in her mouth. Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss watched her cheeks cave in as she sucked it. Experiencing a girls mouth for the first time like this made Jaune whimper, though the breasts in his face muffled the noise.

After about ten seconds Ruby pulled away again and chuckled. She had clearly enjoyed doing that.  
“Oh, did I interrupt you, Pyrrha?”, she asked innocently. Jaune’s teammate had watched in silence. She had hoped that she would be his first…

Frustrated and unwilling to surrender Jaune to the others without a fight, Pyrrha simply shoved him as far into her mouth as she could. She hadn’t even gone halfway when she started choking, but she didn’t release him. She made herself comfortable and started sucking him the way she had always imagined.

Long groaning could be heard from in-between Nora’s and Yang’s tits. Jaune freed his face just in time to see Blake and Ruby join Pyrrha.  
“Don’t mind me”, the faunus said and went for his balls.  
“Hogging it is no fair!”, Ruby complained. Pyrrha’s emerald eyes shifted from Jaune to her and back again. She slowly pulled away and released him with a pop from her plush lips.  
“Together then”, she said to Ruby. The girls smiled at each other and started licking him in unison, taking turns sucking his cock. Occasionally, Blake rose and demanded a taste as well, which the other two let her have only reluctantly.

How long this lasted, Jaune didn’t know. He quickly lost track of time, buried under gorgeous girls, reeling from the intense stimulation. He was groping someone, though he couldn’t tell who.

What little clothing the girls still wore started coming off until they were all naked. Jaune only took note when Pyrrha gave him a little boobjob. He freed his face from Nora and Yang and saw the three girls playing with his cock, topless. Pyrrha smiled at him brightly as she rubbed him. Ruby and Blake watched her with delight, shooting Jaune lewd smiled when they noticed him watching.

He quickly got smothered again. Yang and Nora demanded his attention. Both of them moaned softly each time he teased their nipples. They vied for his mouth.

Jaune had never felt so good in his life, had never felt so comfortable as he felt heat bubbling up in his loins. He felt a little lightheaded as the tension rose. He could tell there was a big orgasm coming his way.

The girls learned that the warm, gooey way. When it was time, Jaune tensed up and groaned deeply. Thick warm semen started squirting out, straight into Ruby’s mouth.

She pulled away, surprised, subjecting the other two to the next shot. A long rope of the stuff landed on Pyrrha’s face. The redhead was overjoyed, and Blake tried to lick some of it off of her cheek when another shot splashed against her own.

While the dick-sucking trio engaged in cleaning each other up with their tongues, Yang and Nora reached down and jerked him off some more. Semen kept oozing from the tip for a while, and the busty beauties gladly sucked it off of their fingers.

After the climax, snuggling ensued.  
“That was tasty”, Ruby murmured, resting her head on his thigh. Blake and Pyrrha hummed their agreement. They were still busy making out.  
“Right you are, sis, and it looks like there’s more where that came from”, Yang said. She was referring to the fact that Jaune was still hard. Nora busied herself by stroking him tenderly.

“Well, good, because I want my turn now”, Weiss said. Jaune had lost track of her amidst all the pleasure, but the ice queen hadn’t participated up until then.

However, it was obvious that she was just as excited as everybody else. She stood in front of them, her nightgown at her feet. Her perky breasts were tipped by hard, pink nipples, and one of her hands was frantically rubbing her pussy. Her inner thighs glistened with moisture.

Jaune’s mouth hung agape as he watched her approach. She climbed on top of him, so that her dripping pussy hovered right above his hard cock.  
“Weiss, are you su-”, Jaune stammered.  
“What!? You don’t want me?”, the ice queen snapped. Jaune shook his head. Of course he wanted this. “Good”, she said.

Weiss held his cock in place and slowly lowered herself. Jaune loved how smooth her hand felt, but that sensation was quickly overshadowed by the hot, slippery grip of her pussy, engulfing him.

“Mmmh, that looks so good”, Blake said. She, Ruby and Pyrrha were watching Weiss’ pussy getting stretched to accommodate Jaune. “How does it feel?”

“Large. Ah! Fuck….”, Weiss whimpered. She shuddered with every inch that dug into her. Jaune couldn’t focus on the breasts in his face anymore. Weiss squeezed him like a vice.

“Come on, Weiss. A little more enthusiasm”, Yang said and placed a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “You help, too, Nora”. Jaune’s teammate nodded and placed a hand on Weiss’ other shoulder. Then they started to push her down.

“Wai- Ahh! Haaa!”, Weiss yelped as Jaune’s cock impaled her suddenly. She sat in his lap and twitched when she had reached the bottom.

“Are you okay?”, Jaune asked, sounding strained. Yang and Nora exchanged worried looks. They hadn’t meant to hurt her. 

Weiss’ blue eyes found Jaune’s.  
“Just shut up and fuck me”, she said softly, embraced him and shoved her tongue in his mouth. Jaune reciprocated the kiss happily, hugged the ice queen, and started to move. All the other girls watched, feeling a little envious, and touched themselves.

* * * * *

Outside, Cardin came to. He hissed when he moved. A big bruise flared on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what had happened or where he was for that matter.

He rose to his feet and took a minute to collect his thought. He remembered prepping Team RWBY’s room. Then he went there and… what? Sudden pain, he hit the floor, and that was it.

It didn’t matter he supposed. He couldn’t have been out long enough for the effects of the resin to wear off. Those sluts would make him feel all better.

With thoughts of Yang’s big tits and the Schnee girl on her knees, sucking him off in his head he returned to Team RWBY’s door. He was about to knock when he noticed noises coming from within. He pushed his ear against the door and listened.

“Yes! Jaune! It feels so good!”, someone screamed. Was that Weiss?  
“Let her have it, Jaune! Dibs on the next round, by the way”. That was the girl with the hammer!  
“No fair! I wanted...”. Nikos, too!?

This couldn’t be happening! How did that loser wind up in his hard earned spot? Cardin remembered seeing a yellowish blur before he lost consciousness. That bastard had knocked him out!

Enraged, and ready to show those bitches what a real man was, he hammered on the door. First he would kick Jaune’s ass, then he would let the girls take turns with him.

No reaction. Cardin knocked harder. The noise from within did not change.  
“Hey, let me in!”, he called. No response. He was very close to fetching his mace and knocking down the door, but he didn’t want to get in trouble with the administration. Fuming, Cardin walked off, swearing bitter vengeance against Jaune.

* * * * *

Even if the blonde boy had known, he could not have cared less at the time. Weiss was still in his lap, though turned around. The other girls sat in front of them in a semi-circle, watching the show. Jaune even held up Weiss’ legs so they could see every detail.

Sometimes one of their spectators would lean in and give them a lick. Sometimes they’d taste Jaune’s bouncing nuts, sometimes they gave Weiss’ clit a little kiss. Whichever one it happened to be, Jaune and Weiss liked it.

Weiss had already had an orgasm and Jaune was getting there fast. The ice queen could feel him throbbing inside.  
“Don’t pull out”, she whispered and kissed him. The fact that Weiss of all people was so absorbed in her lust for him turned Jaune on like crazy, and her asking him to cum inside was the last straw.

The audience saw how he began to twitch. They watched his cock pump load after load of thick semen into Weiss, who sighed contently when she felt the warmth filling her. She placed a hand on her abdomen, where the heat was concentrating, and looked deeply into Jaune’s eyes. One might’ve mistaken them for proper lovers at that moment, if not for the audience of girls creaming themselves imagining getting creampied like that.

After calming down a bit, Weiss climbed off of Jaune and slipped onto the couch.  
“Mmh, cum glazed cock, my favorite”, Yang murmured at the sight of Jaune’s unwavering erection. Before he could say anything she was already sucking him off.

Meanwhile, Ruby crawled between Weiss’ legs and watched her pussy starting to leak. Weiss noticed those big silver eyes, glued to her vagina, smiled to herself and said: “Want to clean that up for me?”. Ruby raised an eyebrow, but Weiss simply grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer. Ruby didn’t need any further instruction. Weiss leaned back and enjoyed the service.

Everything past that point became a blur for Jaune. He didn’t get to rest until all the girls had had their fill, and thanks to the resin in the air he managed to meet their expectations.

He remembered Pyrrha spreading her legs on the floor and fucking her there. Blake had presented her luscious rear, which he admired the entire time he fucked her. He couldn’t recall how exactly he had done Ruby, just how small she was in his arms and how tight she felt. Yang took him for a ride cowgirl style, which suited him since he got to watch her boobs bounce all the way. And lastly, Nora demanded he pick her up and bang her while standing upright. Everything had to be a workout with her, it seemed.

Those were only their first encounters though. It was a long, thoroughly enjoyable night for everyone involved.

Except for Cardin, but he didn’t really get involved, anyway!

* * * * *

When Jaune awoke, he was in his bed, wearing his pajama. How he got there, he couldn’t recall. He felt incredibly exhausted and sluggish, and at first he didn’t know why.

He lifted his head, looked around, and saw Nora and Pyrrha, brushing their hair. They wore the same clothes as the night before.

Then it all came rushing back. Jaune blinked, and for a moment he thought the girls were standing their in the nude. The images of their naked bodies was still fresh and vivid in his head. 

Then the bathroom door opened and Ren came out, wrapped in a towel.  
“Ah, Jaune, good morning! How was the movie night?”, he asked.

The girls turned around. Both of them smiled at him warmly.  
“Wha?”, Jaune responded lazily.  
“Nora and Pyrrha told me how you bugged them until they let you in. They even had to drag you back here since you passed out from too much candy”.

That didn’t sound like what had happened at all. Jaune glanced over to the girls. Pyrrha winked. He supposed playing along would be for the best.  
“It was… fun. Good movie...”  
“Cool. Well, I made good use of the peace and quiet. I really needed it, thanks to someone”, Ren said and shot Nora a glance. She giggled nervously and avoided eye contact.

A few minutes later, Ren had gone out for a run while the girls occupied the shower. Jaune was still trying to wake up when his scroll vibrated. It was a message from Pyrrha.

She had sent him a picture from the bathroom. She was posing in front of the shower stall, her damp hair clinging to her body. It didn’t cover anything though. Her sizable breasts, her smooth pussy, it was all on display.

Jaune’s cock ached. Last night had been too much for sure. Then the scroll vibrated again, this time with a message from Nora. It was much like Pyrrha’s, Nora posing naked, showing it all.

The girls got out shortly after wrapped in towels.  
“Where’s Ren?”, Nora asked.  
“He went out to work out”, Jaune told her, not daring to look at them. The girls exchanged a look, and Jaune heard towels dropping to the floor.

His naked teammates sat down on either side of his bed.  
“Last night was wonderful, Jaune”, Pyrrha said. She smiled at him, not the raunchy way she had done the night before. It was her usual, kind smile. Somehow, that helped Jaune relax a little. Her body was still distracting though.

“Thanks for saving us”, Nora said in an unusually solemn tone. “And for getting us off”, she giggled right after.  
“Right! What about Cardin?”, Jaune asked. He had completely forgotten that part.

“Well, he was banging on Team RWBY’s door last night”, Pyrrha said.  
“He was?”  
“Uhu. You didn’t hear him?”. Jaune shook his head.  
“In his defense, Yang and I kind of buried his head in boobs half the time”, Nora said, shaking her breasts for good measure. Pyrrha chuckled, mostly because of the way Jaune tried not to stare at either of them and failed.

“In any case, we all heard him. That’s when we knew for sure that you had told us the truth. We just collectively decided to ignore him and focus on you instead”, Pyrrha said, absentmindedly petting his thigh through his blanket. Nora nodded.

“A-and what now?”, he asked, shyly. The girls got up and started getting dressed.  
“Well, I think we are all a lot closer now. So, if you feel like having some fun”, Nora said, making a dirty gesture, “feel free to ask. I’m down for it. Although, I’m sure that Pyrrha will be especially willing to help you out with that”.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha curiously. The redhead averted her eyes for a moment, but eventually met his gaze. She blushed and smiled. She looked really cute. At least her face did. She had only just put on her underwear, which looked surprisingly sexy.

“I’ll k-keep that in mind”, Jaune said.  
“Please do”, Pyrrha replied softly.

* * * * *

After a much needed shower, The trio stepped outside to commence their own morning workouts. Just then Team RWBY was leaving their room. They paused when they saw Jaune.

Ruby and Weiss turned red on the spot. Ruby hid in her hood and briskly walked off, followed by Weiss, who didn’t have anything to hide her face with.  
“Good morning”, Blake said, blushing slightly and smiling.  
“Nora. Pyrrha. Stud”, Yang greeted them in turn. She winked at Jaune.

“Seems like Jaune’s got a couple new fans”, Nora said to Pyrrha later, during a break from their run. Pyrrha nodded, looking kind of unhappy. “Time to really throw yourself at him, I’d say”, Nora said jovially, making Pyrrha blush. Nora leaned in and whispered. “Just drag him into the bushes and show him who he belongs to”.  
“Nora!”, Pyrrha cried. Her friend laughed and got back to running.


End file.
